A Love For All Time
by V-Babe
Summary: I stopped writing this fic, but now I am rewriting the chapters and adding new ones.//A seven-year-old Heero woke in the middle of the night with a start. He glanced around the dark, cold, and lonely orphanage. // Ch. 1, 2, 3 and 4 are redone! New ch. 5!
1. Will You Wait for Me?

A Love for All Time  
By V-babe  
  
Author's Notes: I am a big time fan of Minako and Heero romances. I like that pairing as much as I like Minako and Quatre. ^_^ Anyway, there is a huge deficiency (in my opinion ^_^) of them in this forum, so I decided to write one myself. I know, I know, I'm a very bad girl for staring another story without finishing one of my other ones, but I have really bad writer's block, so I'm writing this story in hopes of remedying that. ^_^ The whole Sailor V thing never happened and for this chapter, it starts out before Gundam Wing. So read and enjoy. I may bring the senshi in later in the story, but for now, it's just Minako and Heero. One last thing before I go, READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. OK?  
  
  
A Love For All Time  
  
  
Fifteen-year-old Heero Yuy looked at his partner Minako Aino. Although she was a year younger than he was, they had been best friends for the past six years. She had long golden hair that flowed down to her waist and spunky cerulean eyes. Today, she wore her hair pulled back into a half ponytail. Though, Minako was only fourteen, everyone could tell that she would turn into a knock-out. She already could twist any of the other trainees around her finger, except for Heero that is.  
  
Minako yawned, "I hate getting up early."  
  
"You're going to have to get used to it if you want to become a soldier," Heero, the practical one of the pair, said.  
  
"I know, I know..." Minako grumbled.  
  
Heero and Minako were sitting at a table in the mess hall of their soldier training camp, eating breakfast. As Heero stared down into the mush that the soldiers called food, he remembered the day he and Minako became friends.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A seven-year-old Heero woke in the middle of the night with a start. He glanced around the dark, cold, and lonely orphanage.   
  
'What was that noise?' he thought. It sounded like some one was crying. He followed the sounds until he traced it to the new girl who had arrived at the orphanage early that morning. 'Her name was Minako...wasn't it?' he thought to himself as he approached the sobbing form on the bed.  
  
"Why are you crying, Minako?" Heero asked kindly.  
  
"I miss my mommy and daddy. I was playing in the backyard when there was a big bang. I looked up from my game and my house was on fire. Some people came and took me here. I don't know where my mommy and daddy are anymore." Minako sniffled. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm Heero. How old are you?"  
  
"This many," she said as she held up six fingers.  
  
"Well, then you're a big girl now. You should stop crying" Heero said as he put his arm around the sobbing girl. "Don't worry though, I'll take care of you because your mommy and daddy can't."  
  
"You will?" Minako stopped crying as she looked up, with hope shining in her big blue eyes.  
  
"Sure. Are you gonna be ok now? Cause I'm going to go to bed if you are."  
  
Minako nodded. As Heero began to walk off Minako asked in a small voice, "Can you stay with me tonight? I miss my teddy-bear."  
  
Heero sighed, "Fine." He crawled into the little girl's bed and put his arms around Minako to comfort the sniffling girl.  
  
"Can I call you Hee-chan?" Minako asked, "You can call me Mi'ko-chan if you want. That's what Mommy used to call me."  
  
Heero shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, Mi'ko-chan."  
  
"Okay. Good-night, Hee-chan" Minako said softly as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
From that day forward Minako and Heero were the best of friends, and Heero had always looked out for Minako. Two years ago, a man who called himself Doctor J came to the orphanage looking for a child to train to become a soldier and protect the colonies. He had chosen Heero, but Heero refused to leave without Minako. Doctor J tested her and decided she was good enough to be accepted into the program. Ever since that fateful day, their life had become an existence filled with combat sessions and guns.  
  
"Hurry up, Hee-chan." Minako voice jerked him out of his thoughts. "We have a sparring session after breakfast, and we can't be late." Minako giggled, "For once, I'm not the one running late."  
  
Heero gave her one of his patented death looks.  
  
Minako just laughed him off and dragged him out of the mess hall. She sprinted down the hallway and yelled out behind her, "Come on Hee-chan. I'll race you."  
  
Heero smirked, rolled his eyes, and took off after her. They reached the combat room at the same time and Minako skidded to an abrupt halt in front of the door causing Heero to run into her. Minako and Heero started laughing uncontrollably, but they soon regained their serious composure and entered the combat room.  
  
The combat room was a white gymnasium with nothing it except for a mirror at the back, which was actually an observing window, that was unknown to the fighters. There was a little room behind the mirror where the instructor would go to observe the match without interfering.  
  
The team entered the room and found Dr. J standing in the middle of it.  
  
"Good to see you made it on time." Dr. J greeted them. "Today, since you are our top trainees, you will be sparring against each other. We will be focusing on fist fighting skills. No weapons, just whatever God gave you. The match is over when one of you is pinned to the ground."  
  
Minako and Heero nodded, signaling that they understood the rules. Doctor J left them and went into the back room.  
  
Minako and Heero got into their fighting stances waiting for the buzzer that would signal the beginning of their match.  
  
"Good luck, Mi'ko-chan," Heero said, "You'll be needing it."  
  
Minako just stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Just then the buzzer sounded. Minako did a front kick directly into Heero's chest, knocking the breath out of him, temporarily. He responded by doing heel-sweep, knocking her off her feet for a second. Minako quickly jumped up and started throwing short crosses at him. Heero managed to block most of her punches and threw in a couple of his own. Minako dodged his punches then threw a flying sidekick at him. This knocked him back a little, but then he recovered and started to grapple with Minako, wrestling her to the ground. She tried to resist, but he was too strong for her to be any match for him. Finally, she was pinned to the ground on her back with Heero poised over her. This was an awkward position and Minako blushed. Their eyes locked and she gazed into his Prussian blue eyes as he looked intently into her cerulean ones. He leaned his face closer to hers. Their lips were a centimeter from touching. Heero tentatively brought his lips to hers, but then the buzzer sounded, causing them to jump   
apart.  
  
"That was a good match." Dr. J said as he entered the room. "You have an hour to rest and wash all the sweat off your bodies, and then I expect you to report in the weaponry hall for some target practice.  
  
Heero nodded. Minako rolled her eyes, sarcastically saluted, and said, "Yes, sir!"  
  
Doctor J gave Minako a reproachful glance before exiting the combat room.  
  
The two of them ran off to their separate dormitories to jump in the shower, not wanting to talk about what had just happened.  
  
Minako stripped out of her sweaty uniform and jumped into the shower.  
  
As the warm water hit her body, she thought about what had happened. 'I've had a crush on Heero since forever, but I never thought he felt the same way about me. I have to talk to him.'  
  
Knowing Heero, he probably was at his thinking spot, which was a shady spot behind the mess hall. Hurriedly, Minako jumped out of the shower and dressed. As she was pulling on her clean shirt she saw a white cat sitting on her windowsill. She opened the window and the cat jumped on her bed. Minako noticed that this cat had a strange crescent moon on its forehead.  
  
"Hey, kitty." Minako cooed, "What are you doing in a place like this?"  
  
"I am here to retrieve you." the cat responded calmly.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Minako shrieked and started freaking out. "Oh. My. God. It is official. I am officially going crazy. Where's the nearest mental hospital? I need to check in. There's no way that cat could have really talked."  
  
"I am Artemis, your guardian. You are Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner Senshi, the personal guardians of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. You mission is to find her again."  
  
Now that Minako had calmed down somewhat, and it registered in her brain that the cat was REALLY talking, she asked, "So, how do I know that you're not lying? Who is Princess Serenity, and what happens now? And how the hell can I be Sailor Venus? Whoever she is."  
  
Artemis sighed and said, "I can give you the memories of your past life on the Moon Kingdom, but some of them won't be pretty. They'll explain a lot."  
  
"Whatever it is, I can handle it." Minako said confidently.  
  
"As you wish," Artemis sighed.  
  
A bright light came out of the crescent moon of his forehead and suddenly Minako remembered it all. Everything from her friends and the happiness and peace of the Silver Millennium to the sorrow and pain of the final battle.  
  
"So where is the princess and everybody now?" Minako asked curiously.  
  
"There was a mistake when Queen Serenity sent you into the future. She   
sent you farther ahead than the others, so you have to go to the past so you can be reunited with them."  
  
"What?" Minako said, "Do I have to leave NOW?"  
  
"Yes." Artemis said.  
  
"I need to go say good-bye to someone. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."  
  
Minako ran out of her room before Artemis could stop her. She headed straight to Heero's thinking spot and when she found Heero leaning against the wall. She stood next to him.  
  
"Mi'ko-chan, about what happened earlier... I want to apologize..." Heero started to say, but Minako cut him off with a hug.  
  
"It's ok, Hee-chan. I have to leave. I can't tell you why or where, but I'll come back someday." Minako said, with tears starting to overflow from her eyes,  
  
"What?" Heero said with evident hurt that showed eyes. "Mi'ko-chan, you can't go."  
  
"I have to Hee-chan, but someday I'll come back for you. I promise. Aishiteru."  
  
Her words caught him off guard. When Heero regained his composure, he took her in his arms and whispered, "Aishiteru, Mi'ko-chan."  
  
Minako looked up at him and their eyes met. Heero leaned forward until their lips were touching. Minako's head reeled as she deepened the kiss and put her arms around his head while Heero slid his arms to her waist. When they finally broke apart Minako whispered, "Wait for me, Hee-chan."  
  
Heero nodded, too choked up to speak, and Minako quickly turned and jogged back to her dormitory so that Heero wouldn't see the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
Artemis saw her tears as she approached. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be." Minako replied as she tossed some clothes and other personal belongings in a suitcase.  
  
Artemis then said, "Okay. Are you ready to leave or do you need anything else other than what you've already packed?"  
  
Minako shook her head and the next thing she knew, they had disappeared in a blinding flash of light.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Notes: How did you like it? Well, review and tell me. I'm open to most suggestions. My e-mail is vbabechan87@hotmail.con if you want to get in touch with me. And remember... I live for Reviews!!!  
  
Ja ne,  
~V-babe~ 


	2. A New Mission

A Love for All Time  
By V-babe  
  
Author's Note: This chapter starts out in Crystal Tokyo. Chibiusa is born and the senshi live in the Crystal Palace. I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I need more reviews!!! But thanks to those of you who reviewed last time.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own squat. Nada. No Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing for V-babe. ^_^ (One of these days, I have to make up poem for the disclaimer ^_^)  
  
  
A Love For All Time  
  
*~*~*~*Gundam Wing Time (198 A.C....I think... ^_^;;)~*~*~*~  
  
Heero Yuy stared glumly out the window of his room in the Winner mansion. He was the Perfect Soldier. Void of emotion. Trained only to fight.  
  
Now, he was twenty-years-old. It had been years since he had fought in Wing Zero to protect the colonies, but he was still the Perfect Soldier. When Minako left five years ago, he poured all of his pain and anger into his training and concentrated on being the Perfect Soldier. After losing the first person he had really ever loved or even cared about since his parents' deaths, he refused to truly care for anyone. All the people he ever loved left him. Minako had said she would return and he believed her with all of his heart. It was what kept him going every day and kept him alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Crystal Tokyo (3005 A.D)*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako flopped onto her big, cushy, canopy bed after a hard day's work. She had spent the day going through criminal records in the palace's library, and she was exhausted. It was strange. The rate in crime and unexplained deaths had gone up over the past several years. Minako decided to ignore it and talk to the law enforcement executive about tightening up his police force.  
  
Minako was happy with her life here in Crystal Tokyo. She had her best friends and she knew she could always count on them. Save, Setsunna and Artemis, none of them knew about her past. The only thing she could have wished for was Heero. Her whole life she had never really had a boyfriend she was in love with. Subconsciously, she had never allowed herself to love, saving her heart only for Heero.  
  
'I wonder what's for dinner, today? It is Chibiusa's fourth birthday, so it's going to be special.' Minako thought as she relaxed on her bed. 'Makoto convinced the cook to let her make dinner for the royal court tonight, so at least I know it's going to be good.'  
  
Minako dragged herself off her comfortable bed and started to get ready for dinner. 'Hmm... What shall I wear tonight?' she thought as she rummaged through her closet. She picked up a short orange cocktail dress, with a plunging neckline. 'Naaahh... too informal.' So she tossed it aside.  
She continued digging through her piles of clothing until she found a dress that she liked. 'Here it is!' Minako thought to her self, 'This is the prefect dress.'  
  
This time she pulled out a breath taking beautiful Chinese style dress that reached her from her neck to her ankles and had a slit up to her mid-thigh on the right side. It was a golden-orange, embroidered all over with intricate patterns of flowers and leaves in gold thread. She pulled the dress over her head and zipped it up. As Minako looked at herself in the mirror, she saw that the dress looked stunning on her.  
  
"Perfect." Minako said aloud to no one in particular.   
She gathered her long flaxen hair into and elaborate bun, and held it in place with orange chopsticks, that she had found many years ago at a boutique in Tokyo. Then she carefully applied make- up to her face. Giving herself a final appraisal in her full-length mirror, she adjusted her hair a little and touched up her make-up before she deemed herself presentable.  
  
'Heero would have loved me in this dress.' Minako couldn't help but think as she examined herself in her mirror. She started to tear up as her thought continued, 'I promised him that I would be back one day and I can't go back on that promise... But I'm sure he's found some other girl and forgotten all about me... I need to stop these depressing thoughts, I can't start crying at Chibiusa's birthday party.'  
  
Minako took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on her face. She exited her suite and strode down the corridor that lead down to the Grand Hall where the royal family and their court ate. When she arrived at the Grand Hall she discovered that she was the last one there. The Grand Hall was a huge room, that could be turned into a ballroom if need be.   
  
As Minako sat down, at her place by ChibiUsa she looked at the other senshi. The king, queen and princess were all wearing their royal clothes and they looked regal together.  
  
Chibiusa looked up at Minako and said, "Auntie Minako, I think you look beautiful."  
  
Minako smiled down at the little girl, "Thank you, but I think you look beautiful too."  
  
Minako looked across the table at Ami. Ami had become a doctor, and although she had never married because of her work, she had had several boyfriednds. Makoto had achieved her dream of becoming a chef, but she gave that up when Crystal Tokyo was created. Makoto didn't currently have a boyfriend, but she had had numerous relationships in the past. As Minako looked at each one of her friends, she realized that each of them had fulfilled their dreams, all except for her. She was alone and had never had a serious boyfriend.  
  
Minako spent the rest of the dinner discussing her research on crime in Crystal Tokyo with Mamoru and Ami. The food was delicious and Makoto had made a scrumptious chocolate cake for dessert because it was Chibiusa's birthday. When the dinner was over, everyone started to get out of their chairs and head to their suites. As Minako stood up, Usagi said, "Mina-chan, could you meet me in my study tomorrow morning, before breakfast?"  
  
"Sure." Minako said uncertainly. 'Maybe the queen wants to discuss the results of my research on crime' she thought to herself.  
  
That night, as Minako fell asleep, she thought, as she often did, about Heero and how she had promised him that she would return. 'I said I would return to Hee-chan, and that's what I'm gonna do... I just don't know how, yet. Someday though... someday we'll be together again.' Her dreams that night were filled with images of Heero and memories of all the fun times they had together.  
  
*~*~*~*Minako's Dream Sequence*~*~*~*  
  
  
Minako was standing in a field full of daisies. The warm sun is shining down on her. There was a babbling brook so she walked over and sat down. As she was staring into the crystal clear water she thought she heard something behind her, so she spun around. There was a very familiar person behind her "Mi'ko-chan!!", the figured called. It couldn't be... could it?  
  
Hee-chan!!" Minako yelled. She ran towards him, but just as he was about to take her in his arms, the field disappeared and was replaced by a backdrop of stars. A huge metal machine started attacking Minako, and stood where Heero had once been. She tried to fight it, tried to get back to Heero, but it kept attacking. She was bloodied, bruised, and broken.  
  
"Hee-chan..." she weakly cried out before collapsing.  
  
*~*~*~*End Dream Sequence~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and looked around her room. She took a few deep shaky breaths and burst out sobbing. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the terrifying nightmare. It just wasn't fair that her friends should be happy, while she had to suffer the pain of loosing Hee-chan. She cried herself back to sleep, thinking of Heero and her promise to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*Gundam Wing Time*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero defiantly slammed his laptop shut. For what seemed like the hundredth time, over the past five years, he had done all the searches he could think of and hacked into all kinds of government files, but he couldn't find any trace of Minako Aino. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the planet. He let out a frustrated sigh and climbed into his bed with his mind full of his Mi'ko-chan.  
  
*~*~*~*~Heero's Dream Sequence*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero looked around and found that he was in some sort of field. 'Why am I in a meadow?' Heero wondered as he began to walk towards a noise that sounded like a running stream. He saw a blonde-haired girl sitting by a brook with her back toward him, and thought, 'That looks like Mi'ko-chan.' As he got closer he saw that in WAS her. "Mi'ko-chan!!" he shouted. Minako turned around and shrieked, "Hee-chan!!" She got up and ran to him. Just as he was about to take her in his arms, she disappeared and Heero found himself in Wing Zero. Mobile dolls surrounded him. Too many... There were too many for him to fight all by himself. They were attacking relentlessly. There was no way he could win....  
  
"Mi'ko-chan..." he said mournfully as the mobile dolls closed in.  
  
*~*~*~*~End Dream Sequence*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero sat up in his bed with a start. It was so real. He was so close to holding Minako again... so close. 'She said she'd return to me one day. I have to hold onto that promise I need to walk around.' Heero decided. He spent the next half-hour wandering aimlessly around Quatre's mansion before he returned to his room to sleep. But once sleep came, he could dream of nothing but Minako.  
  
~*~*~*~Crystal Tokyo (the next morning)*~*~*~*~  
  
As the sun cam shining through her windows, Minako stretched and sat up in her bed. She forced herself to get up and out of her warm covers and get dressed. As she pulled her usual dress on over her head she remembered her dream last night.  
  
It was so vivid. He seemed so real.' she thought. Then Minako looked at her clock and realized that she was almost late for her meeting with Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
Minako ran out the door and sprinted through the halls to Usagi's study. As she reached the door she skidded to a halt and caught her breath. 'This seems a little familiar.' Minako thought ruefully. She opened the door, to find Sailor Pluto in the study, sitting next to Usagi.  
  
"What do you need me for?" Mianko asked, not letting her curiosity show.  
  
"We have a mission for you." Usagi smiled.  
  
Then Pluto jumped in, "In the future there is a war. The people there fought for peace and achieved it, but now a rebellion has started up agian. It will be better if you find out the exact purpose of your mission for yourself. I will send you in front of a house where I know you'll be safe. Do you accept this mission?"  
  
"Of course I accept!" Minako said excitedly, anxious to get a change of pace from her usual routine.  
  
"Good." Usagi smiled. "Go shove some food down your throat, change you clothes in to something more casual for the time you'll be going to, and pack anything you might need. Come back here in half an hour or so.  
  
Minako ran to the kitchen and whipped herself up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She shoved the food in to her mouth and then ran to her room. She had to look at the bottom of her drawers and the back of her closet to find some decent clothes. She threw them into a suitcase. She got out of her dress and found some casual clothes to put on. She out on a pair of hip hugger flares that were a dark blue denim and pulled on a form-fitting black turtle neck. Then she put some make-up on and pulled her hair into a half ponytail, tied back with an thin black ribbon. Finally, she put on a pair of sexy black boots and then, she was ready.  
  
As Minako dragged her suitcase back to Usagi's study she thought about how she could hopefully, take her mind off of Heero . Her cheeks were flushed with the excitement of a new mission. When she entered he room, Sailor Pluto smiled and said, "Well, I guess we should get going."  
  
There was a purple flash of light and suddenly, Minako was all-alone in front of a huge mansion. 'Damn... This place is huge' she thought. 'I guess I'd better go knock on the door.'  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Notes: Well... what did you think? If you hated, loved it or just want to flame me, REVIEW!! *gets down on hands and knees and begs* Pleeeease???? Also, I'm open to suggestions. My e-mail is vbabechan87@hotmail.com. Hope to hear from you soon! 


	3. Reunion

A Love for All Time  
By V-babe  
  
Author's Notes: Right now I am listening to the CD Affirmation by Savage Garden. There was no reason for me saying that. I have a tendency to make random comments... ^_^;; Heero will probably seem a little out of character, but remember that he is a different person when he is with Minako and he has had different life experiences than in the anime. I need reviews... So review if you want to say that I am a goddess, or if you want to say that I am the worst writer ever born, or even if you want to flame me. I don't care! Just Review. (I'm sounding really desperate now, huh?) Oh well.   
  
Discalimer: Do you REALLY think that I own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.?  
  
  
  
  
A Love For All Time  
  
  
*~*~*~*~Outside of Quatre's mansion*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako took a shaky breath as she looked up at the immense mansion. 'I hope the people who live here aren't like ax murderers or something... but if they were Setsunna wouldn't have placed me here... I think.' she thought as she walked up to the door, set down her suitcase and rang the doorbell.  
  
*~*~*~*~Inside of Quatre's mansion~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero felt like he was all alone in the vast mansion. Duo had convinced Wufei, Trowa and Quatre to go upstairs to the game room and play video games. It was the servants' day off, so they weren't even in the house. It was just Heero alone with his thoughts, and that could be a very dangerous thing. He was deep in thought when the doorbell interrupted him. He sighed and slowly trudged to the door. He opened the door and saw a very familiar fugure. The blood drained from his face.  
  
Minako gasped as she saw Heero staring back at her. 'Hee-chan..." she whispered.  
  
"Mi'ko-chan???" Heero said incredeously.  
  
"Aishiteru Hee-chan. I told you I'd come back, didn't I? Where did we leave off, again?" With this she put her arms around his neck and crushed his lips to hers. Although Heero as taken aback at first, he relaxed into the kiss. Heero stroked Minako's hair, and held her as if to make sure that she never left him again. Then he broke the kiss.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Mi'ko. Aishiteru." he whispered.  
  
Minako grinned, held up her suitcase and said, "Can I stay here for awhile?"  
  
"It's not my house, but my friend won't mind if you stay here." Heero said.  
  
"Great!" Minako said, "so can you show me a room?"  
  
Heero groaned as Minako shoved the suitcase in his hands. He started up the stairs and Minako followed him. Remembering that orange was Minako's favorite color, he gave her a suite that was decorated in that color.  
  
"It's perfect!" Minako exclaimed as she entered the room. "Does you friend have a place where we can spar? I've missed our fighting matches."  
  
"Yeah, after you left, I was one of the Gundam pilots that protected the colonies against OZ. The people I live with were my fellow pilots, so we have a fighting room, where we keep in shape."  
  
"Cool!" Minako said, pretending she understood what a Gundam pilot was, "Why don't I unpack and change in to some clothes that would be easier to fight in? Come back to my room in a half hour." Minako shooed Heero out the door and started to throw her clothes into the closet. As soon as she was unpacked she pulled out some black exercise pants and a white T-shirt. She was pulling her hair up into a ponytail when Heero knocked on the door.  
  
"I'm coming, I coming." Minako said as she rushed out the door.  
  
As Heero showed her the way to the practice room, he thought to himself, 'Why won't she tell me where she's been the past five years? When I look in her eyes I know she's hiding something, but I'll wait until she's ready to tell me.'  
  
While Heero was contemplating that, Minako was having thoughts of her own, 'What happens when I have to leave? Eventually, I'll have to go back to Crystal Tokyo. Somehow we have to make this work.' Before she knew it Heero stopped in front of a door and said, "Here we are."  
  
Heero opened the door for her and Minako flashed him a smile a she walked through the door. Heero followed her into the room and got in to a fighting stance in the middle of the room.  
  
Minako grinned and took her place opposite him. "On your marks," Minako said, "Get set.... GO!!"  
  
Minako did a butterfly kick and hit Heero right across the face. He retaliated with a right hook to her jaw. She stuck her tongue out him and did a side kick to his stomach. At first Heero doubled over in pain and surprise, but then he grabbed her foot and pulled, causing her to fall to the ground. She recovered quickly and did a heel-sweep, causing Heero to land flat on his back. Minako giggled and went over to offer a hand to help him up. Heero smirked when took her hand and then pulled her down with him. She just rolled her eyes and planted a quick kiss on Heero's lips.  
  
"I won, I won..." Minako gloated.  
  
Then she jumped up and said, "What time is it, I'm starving."  
  
"It's about 11:30. My friends will probably be down in the kitchen soon. Right now they're playing games in the game room."  
  
"Already?!" Mina exclaimed. "I need to take a shower and then I can meet you at the kitchen I saw on the way over here." She jogged out of the room and smirked a little as she closed the door behind her.  
  
As Minako got into the shower, she left the warm water wash away her worries. She realized that she had better hurry up and get dressed so she could meet his friends. She quickly rinsed the conditioner she had in her hair out, jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. 'I guess I'd better wear what I had on earlier.' Minako thought, as she looked through her closet. Hurriedly, she pulled the turtleneck over her head, a threw on her lace up flares, and then put her platforms on. Finally, she pulled her hair up in half-pony tail and tied her thin black ribbon around it.  
  
She took the stairs two at a time and raced into the kitchen, where she found Heero and four guys she didn't know, snacking on sandwiches.  
  
A gut with violet eyes and a chestnut braid jumped out of his seat when Minako entered the room and said, "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl, like you. Let me introduce you to my friends and I. I am Duo Maxwell." Then he pointed to a Chinese man who had his hair in a ponytail. "That guy over there who looks like he has a stick up his ass," he said, "is my good friend Wu-man."  
  
At this 'Wu-man' started chasing Duo around the kitchen, screaming things like, "This is an injustice. You braided-baka, how many times have I told you not to call me that.  
  
A boy with blond hair stood up and said, "Let me properly introduce us. My name is Quatre Winner. The one chasing Duo around name is really Wufei Chang." Lastly, he pointed to a quiet man with hair that covered half his face and one of his emerald orbs. "This is Trowa Barton. We are all pleased to meet you Miss Aino. Heero had told us that you are his friend and will be staying here for awhile."  
  
At this Duo stopped running and said, "Woo hoo! Girl roommate!"  
  
Minako just rolled her eyes at this and was about to say something, but then thought better of it. So she just smiled and said to Quatre, "Call me Minako. You don't have to call me Miss Aino. What's for lunch?"  
  
By this time, Wufei had tired of chasing Duo, so they were both back in their original seats. "Just grab whatever you want from the fridge." Duo said in response to Minako's question.  
  
Minako walked over to the refrigerator and shuffled around in it for something good to eat. Then she looked in the freezer and started to shriek.  
  
"What are you screaming about, Mi'ko-chan?" the usually silent Heero said, shocking his fellow ex-pilots.  
  
"Cookie Dough Ice Cream!!"  
  
Everybody stared at Minako with blank looks on their faces.  
  
"It's my favorite food." she explained.  
  
All of the guys sweat dropped. Minako rampaged through the cabinets, pulling out various things. Then she began assembling a huge sundae. By the time she was done it consisted of Cookie Dough and Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, hot fudge, gummy worms, chocolate chips, crumbled up Oreo's, and M&M's.  
  
Wufei looked at her concoction and said, "How can you eat that?"  
  
"It's good." she replied, and then held up a spoonful. "Do you want a bite?"  
  
"Um, no, that's ok." Wufei replied warily. "Stupid onna." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Minako shrugged and kept on shoveling the food in her face. The pilots watched in amazment as the sundae practically dissappeared right before their eyes.  
  
Heero sweat dropped and thought, 'She hasn't changed a bit, has she?'  
  
A few minutes later the bowl was empty.  
  
Minako wanted to get to know her new roommates better so she asked, "What do you guys like to do?"  
  
Wufei replied with a snort, "As if I am going to tell a weak onna, like you."  
  
Minako almost got out of her seat to give him a good beating, but she decided against it.  
  
Duo spoke up, "I like to play video games and watch TV."  
  
"I challenge you to a game sometime." Minako said. "What about you, Trowa, what do you like to do?"  
  
Trowa softly replied, "I'm a clown in the local circus."  
  
"I play the violin." Quatre offered.  
  
"Really?" Minako said with interest. "I have a friend who plays. I'd love to hear you play sometime."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from Heero's direction.  
  
"What's that Hee-chan?"  
  
"I have an e-mail to read." He pulled out his laptop and started typing. "Dr. J..." He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Minako to hear. Suddenly he said outloud, " Mi'ko-chan, do you mind if I talk to Wufei, Duo, Quatre and Trowa alone for a sec?" Minako caught his eye, and they exchanged a gaze. She saw that he needed this time alone.  
  
"Sure!" Minako said cheerfully, " I need to finish unpacking." As she left the room, Trowa closed the door behind her. Minako walked down the hall so they would think that she had left, but then she turned around and silently crept back towards the kitchen. She put her ear up to the door and listened to what Heero had to say.  
  
"I got an e-mail from Doctor J. A few OZ soldiers got away after the war. Over the past few years they have been gathering together, recruiting new soldiers and pooling their guns and ammo. So far all they have is one base and some artillery. Dr. J wants us to meet him at Preventers headquarters to discuss things further."  
  
After Minako heard this she ran up to her room and thought things over. 'So that old geezer Dr. J is still around. Maybe this is my mission. Maybe I'm supposed to go with them and help them destroy that base. I have to talk to Hee-chan about this.' A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" she called from her spot on the bed.  
  
Heero opened the door and walked in. "I got a message from Doctor J." he started, but Minako interrupted him.  
  
"I know I know... I was eavesdropping, but I didn't hear the whole thing."  
  
Heero glared at her and continued, "We're leaving as soon as possible, which means in a few minutes. I'm supposed to be up here telling you that we thought it would be good idea to give you some time by yourself to get used to the mansion, so we're going on a road trip."  
  
"I want to fight with you" Minako said bluntly.  
  
"No Mi'ko-chan," Heero responded firmly, "I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
Minako glared at him and looked like she was about to say something, but then she stopped and gave Heero a hug. She looked up at him and said. "Don't get yourself killed, Hee-chan, ok? Aishiteru." Then she stood up on tip toe and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
'I don't care what he says,' she thought, 'I have to go. It's my mission, and my duty to Crystal Tokyo and the colonies.' She broke off the kiss and said, "I'm going to see you and the others off."  
  
She dragged Heero down the stairs and into the garage where the rest of the Gundam pilots were waiting, in Quatre's van.  
  
"Bye Minako!" Duo called out of the passenger window.  
  
"Good-bye." the ever-polite Quatre said.  
  
Wufei sort of grunted. Trowa gave a half wave, and Heero hugged Minako tightly one last time and whispered, "Aishiteru." before he jumped in driver's seat of the van.  
  
"BYE!!" Minako said and smiled to herself as she waved to the van as it disappeared down the road.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ugh... This was reeeally bad. Oh well, I've been looking forward to writing the next couple of chapters. As always, review, review, review. Sorry if you thought it was bad. I was in a hurry. Oh well, I have to go now. Don't forget to review!  
  
Ja ne,  
~V-babe~ 


	4. Part of the Team

A Love for All Time  
By V-babe  
  
Author's Notes: Yadda Yadda Yadda... Um.. I don't have much to say except... I need reviews!! Other than that... there's nothing that needs to be said.  
  
Disclaimer: If you REALLY think that I own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, you must be crazy.  
  
  
  
A Love for All Time  
  
Minako smiled slyly to herself as she watched the van disappear down the road. Unbeknownst to her roommates, she had planted a tracking device on Heero when she hugged him, not to mention pick pocketing his wallet. As she grabbed her purse, which also contained her laptop, she smiled and pictured the look Heero would give her when he found out that she stole his wallet. Tossing his wallet lightly in her hand, she walked over to some of the other cars in the vast garage.  
  
"This car is awesome!" Minako exclaimed as she came to a red convertible, even though there was no one there to hear her outburst. She reached into her purse and pulled out a metal pin. She stuck the pin into the car's lock and wiggled it around until she heard the click that meant the door was unlocked. She slid across the passenger seat into the driver's seat of the car and felt under the steering wheel for the wire that would start the engine.   
  
'Ah, here it is.' She thought to herself as the car roared to life. 'I always knew that being able to hot-wire a car would come in handy one day.'   
  
As Minako slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, the convertible peeled out of the garage. Minako found her way to the highway, and then pulled over to look at a map and check on the tracking device.   
  
Minako opened her laptop and set up the tracking software. She typed furiously, checking to make sure all the data was right and the system was set up correctly.  
  
'Good.' Minako thought to herself, 'It looks as if they're heading to the old training camp, but I'd better leave this on to make sure.' Then she hacked into Heero's e-mail. She found that his account was heavily guarded with all kinds of anti-hacking mechanisms, but finally, Minako was in.  
  
Out loud to no one in particular, she laughed and commented, "Hee-chan thinks that he's the King of Hacking, and I just hacked into his e-mail. All those computer lessons from my training days have certainly been put to good use. Not to mention all the hacking I do with Ami. If you thought you could out-hack me, Yuy, then you'd better have another think coming."  
  
She opened the e-mail from Dr. J to confirm her suspicions about the location of the meeting. The message was as follows:  
  
Heero-  
  
Our spies in the preventive unit have discovered a rebellion. The rebellion consists of OZ soldiers that escaped and others that they have recruited. So far, all they have is a small base and some artillery and bombs. I need to meet with you and the other Gundam pilots to brief you so we can kill the rebellion before it gets out of hand. Should you choose to accept the mission, I will meet at your old training camp in the weaponry hall.  
  
-Dr. J  
  
'Hmm...' Minako thought to herself, 'I'd better find out exactly what Gundam pilots are.' She connected to the Internet and after doing a search, she found the article she was looking for.  
  
"Gundam pilots were soldiers who piloted mechas during the war to protect the colonies. The pilot 01 piloted Wing Zero. Pilot 02 was in charge of Death Scythe. Pilot 03 flies the Gundam Heavyarms. The Gundam Sandrock is piloted by Pilot 04. The final pilot, Pilot 05, piloted Shenlong. After the war, these mechas dissappeared and their location is unknown, to this date"  
  
Minako grinned and opened the tracking device program. She propped the laptop up so that she could see it while she was driving, and then she was off. Minako's hair was blown straight out behind her and she leaned over to turn the radio on. For the next few hours, she listened to the radio, bobbing her head and singing along to the music, and carefully followed the same route as the tracker signal. Before she knew it, Minako could see the familiar buildings of her former training camp.  
  
She pulled up the driveway, and screeched to a stop at the security booth. The guard peered down at her. "Is that you, Minako?" he said.  
  
"Sure is! You're Brian, right? I had explosives class with you five-years-ago. Could you let me in?" Minako asked.  
  
"Well, I need some proper ID that proves you're allowed to be here, before I can do that." Brian said  
  
Then Minako gave him her patented puppy dog look. "Pleeeease. I have some really important business here and, silly me, I forgot my ID at home."  
  
The look did the trick. "Anything for an old friend." Brian said cheerfully as he opened the gate.  
  
Minako sped through the gate and into the parking lot, muttering under her breath, "I love corrupt security guards. What would I do without them?"  
  
Quickly she parked the car and jumped out. She strode over the entrance of the familiar weaponry hall. Two guards stood in front of the door, and glared at her.  
  
"Do you have identification, miss?" one of the soldiers asked.  
  
Minako just grinned and said, "Nope. Is that a problem?"  
  
As one of the soldiers moved towards her she did a flying side-kick to the face and knocked him out. Then she spun around and did a chop to the back of the other guard's head. He fell to the ground and Minako checked to make sure that both of the guards wereunconscious before she strode confidently through the door.  
  
She walked down the hall until she came to a door she recognized as the weaponry hall, which she opened. "Hey everybody!" she said.  
  
"Minako?!?" Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Dr.J gasped.  
  
Heero, on the other hand just groaned and said, with frustration evident in his voice, "I TOLD you not to come!"   
  
"Minako, what are you doing here, and where have you been for the past five years?" Dr. J asked suspiciouly.  
  
"I found out that you wanted to meet with the Gundam pilots to discuss how to destroy a base, and I thought it sounded like fun, so I decided to tag along. As for where I've been, well, that's none of your business." Minako said sassily.  
  
"How did you find out about this meeting?" Dr. J asked.  
  
Minako flashed him one of her infamous smiles and said, "Eavesdropping and hacking into Hee-chan's e-mail. You really should put more defense mechanisms up, Hee-chan. It was suprisingly easy to hack into."  
  
Heero glared at her when he heard that last comment, but Minako just grinned back.  
  
"Hold on a second." Duo said, "I have a couple of questions of my own. For instance, Dr. J, how do you and Minako know each other."  
  
To this, Dr. J sighed and then said, "Along with Heero, Minako was one of our top students at the training program here. About five years ago, she mysteriously ran away. I hadn't heard hide nor hair of her until now."  
  
"Anyway," Minako said, "I came here to help, so can I? Oh, by the way, you should replace the guards you have in front of this building, they were really easy to knock out. I think they'll be out for a while."  
  
Dr. J sighed exasperatedly and said, "I suppose you can help. After all, you WERE one of the best students that I've ever had. I'll have Heero brief you about our mission."  
  
Duo looked at Minako in awe. He would have never thought that a girl like her would be capable of being a soldier.  
  
"Since it's getting late we should turn in because you guys are going to have a long day tomorrow. We only have three extra rooms, though, so you guys are going to have to bunk together. Duo and Quatre will be in room 24. Wufei and Trowa can take room 25. And Minako and Heero can stay in room 26. Heero brief Minako about the mission, she'll be riding in your gundam tomorrow. I'll meet you here tomorrow and 6:00AM sharp." Dr. J said with authority before he turned to leave.  
  
Minako heard Wufei grumble, "How come I have to work with a weak onna?" as he sulked out of the room.  
  
As soon as Dr. J and the others left the room Heero turned to Minako and said, "How did you get here?"  
  
"Uh, Hee-chan...." Minako said and then gave him an innocent look. "I sort of stole your wallet, in case I needed money. Then I put a tracking device in your back pocket as I was hugging you, and after you guys left I hot wired one of Quatre's cars."  
  
"Mi'ko-chan..." Heero said warningly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hee-chan." She replied in a small voice as she looked up at him with her big, blue eyes.  
  
He sighed and then gave her a hug, "I can never stay mad at you. Come let's head to our room so I can brief you on our mission."  
  
Minako lightly kissed his lips and then took his hand. She smiled up at him and dragged him out the door and down the hall to their room. She giggled and then opened the door. Minako skipped into the room and flopped onto one of the two beds.   
  
She sighed and said, "Come on, we'd better get started." She got up from the bed and then sat down at the desk that sat against a wall.   
  
Heero took a chair next to her and pulled out his laptop. For the next two hours they looked over the blueprints spies had gathered of the base they were going to attack, they discussed the best strategies, and decided on the best plan of action.   
  
While Heero was busy hacking into files to find out more information on the organization, Minako studied their weapons. Heero found out who the leaders were and was about to tell Minako, but when he looked over at her, he saw that she had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Heero smiled and gently picked Minako up. He laid her down gingerly on her bed and kissed her softly.  
  
'I probably should be getting to bed too.' Heero thought, 'I won't be of much use tomorrow if I'm asleep on my feet.'  
  
TBC...  
  
A.N: What did you think? I sort of threw this together. I basically have the whole fic planed out, but I need to get up off my lazy butt and write it. I may change some things so e-mail me or tell me in your reviews if you have any ideas. It's a little bit short, but what can I say.....  
  
~Ja ne~  
V-babe 


	5. Mission Impossible

AN: After not writing on this fic for ages; I am starting to feel guilty. Especially since I really liked thins fic. So I decided to start again! I'll probably go back and rewrite the previous chapters. Well, Here goes...  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, I'd be sitting by my pool behind my mansion, sipping a pina colatta  
  
  
A Love For All Time  
  
  
*~*~*~*Dream Sequence*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako ran through a field of daises. The rolling hills, covered in daisies were beautiful and the scent of the flowers was intoxicating. The sunlight warmed her as she collapsed on the ground.  
  
'I could almost fall asleep here.' Minako thought, 'It's so nice, warm and relaxing...'  
  
*~*~*~*End Dream Sequence~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mi'ko-chan," Heero hissed, "Get up. It's time to start our mission. I've let you sleep in long enough."  
  
Minako groaned and rolled over, angry with Heero for jerking her out of her peaceful dream. "I'm coming, I'm coming. You call this sleeping in?" Minako muttered as she dragged herself out of bed.  
  
Minako looked at Heero and saw that he was already dressed and ready for the day.  
  
"Hee-chan, how can you get up so early? I've never been a morning person, and I never will be." Minako declared as she picked up her clothes and headed into the bathroom.  
  
Minako slowly got dressed and then staggered out the door and down the corridor into the weaponry hall. She saw that she was the last one to arrive.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, have you, Minako?" Dr. J said ruefully.  
  
Minako just stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"As I said yesterday, Minako will ride with Heero in his Gundam. The rest of you will go in your own. The base is approximately 100 miles north of here. For this mission, I think it will be best if you land you Gundams a mile or so away from the base and then walk to it. I understand that Minako and Heero have devised a plan. I expect that they will brief you on your way there. You are dismissed." Dr. J said.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the pilots were flying, and Minako and Heero were briefing the others on their plan.  
  
"Heero and I have devised a plan that we think will work. We want to try and aviod any battles so this will be like an under cover mission. First of all, we will be split into teams. Duo and Trowa, Wufei and Quatre, and Heero and I are the teams. Duo and Quatre, along the north and east side of the building, you will place timed bombs that will be set to go off at the exact same time. Wufei and Quatre, you will be doing the same thing to the south and west sides of the building. Heero and I will infiltrate the building and place bombs on the interior. The bombs will be set for 8:00 A.M. sharp, so be sure to be out of the say by then," Minako instructed.  
  
Minako spaced out, wondering what was going on back in Crystal Tokyo, and the next thing she knew, Heero was pulling her out of the gundam.  
  
"Come on Mi'ko. We're here, and we've got a mile to walk."  
  
Minako hurried out of the Gundam and caught with Heero, who was already with the other pilots.  
  
"Hey, Duo!" Minako said as she approached them. "What's your favorite video games?"  
  
Duo blushed. "This is going to sound kind of stupid. It's a really old game, but I think it's a lot of fun. It's called 'Sailor V'."  
  
Minako could barely contain her laughter, "Oh really?" she asked, " Me too! I pretty good at it! I bet I could beat you."  
  
"Yeah, right!" Duo exclaimed, "I am the best player of that game whoever lived! When we get back to Quatre's house, we'll see who the real champion is!"  
  
"Could you guys shut up?!?" Wufei exclaimed. "It is an injustice for me to have to listen to you babbling on about some stupid game."  
  
"Fine!" Minako shouted as she stucked her tongue out at him.  
  
Wufei glared at her. Minako glared back at him and raised her fist, almost ready to hit him, but just as she let her fist fly, Heero caught it.  
  
Minako turned around and looked at him. "Aww... Hee-chan. Why do you have to spoil all my fun?"  
  
Heero just sighed exasperatedly and said, "We're almost at the base. We should split up now."  
  
Minako nodded and got serious. "Let's go." Minako said with authority.  
  
The other pilots nodded and took off. Minako and Heero began to sneak up to the base, trying to draw attention to themselves.  
  
"If I remember correctly," Minako said, "The main entrance should be 300 meters to the left, on the west side of the building."  
  
Heero agreed, and the pair went looking for the door. When they found it, they saw two guards standing in front of it. Minako and Heero exchanged a glance.  
  
"Let's do it." Heero said.  
  
The pair rushed the guards and clamped their hands over their mouths, to prevent them from crying out. A quick chop to the back of their heads, and they were unconscious.  
  
Minako and Heero hurriedly pulled the guards uniforms over their own clothes, so that they wouldn't attract any attention. They grabbed the guards' guns.  
  
Heero used the soldier's ID card to unlock the door and then slipped in, Minako following closely behind. The snuck throught the incricat maze of hallway, pausing every so often to plant a bomb.  
  
Heero looked at his watch. "We'd better hurry. We only have fifteen minutes until the bombs go off."  
  
"If I remember the bluprints right," Minako said, "We only have one more hallway left and then we'll have finished the building."  
  
Just them Minako and Heero heard a shout behind them, "Hey! You! Stop!"  
  
"Shit." Minako mutter under her breath, "The guards must have woken up."  
  
Heero and Minako took off at a dead run. They sprinted through nuemerous corridors until they almost reached the exit.  
  
Minako glanced behind her, "I think we lost them," she panted.  
  
She spoke too soon. Directly in front of them, soldiers blocked the exit. Hoping that they hadn't been spotted yet, Minako grabbed Heero and pulled him into the nearest door, which happened to lead to a janitor's closet.  
  
Heero and Minako gasped desperately, trying to recapture their breaths.  
  
"That was a close one!" Minako managed to say. "But what do we do now, Hee-chan?"  
  
"I guess we just stay here for a while until it's safe to leave, but we'd better hurry because the bombs are scheduled to go off in ten minutes." Heero said, matter of factly.  
  
"Shit..." Minako said, "Well, lets wait here for a minute and then leave."  
  
Heero stared intently at Minako for a minute, deep in thought.  
  
"Why did you leave me, Mi'ko-chan? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me without you?" Heero suddenly burst out. "Five years, Minako, five long years damnit."  
  
Minako stepped closer to Heero and looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I know, Hee-chan. I tried to come back, but there was no way... I have other duties... elsewhere. I can't tell you why I had to leave. You just have to trust me that if I could have, I would have come back to you sooner..."  
  
"Aishiteru, Mi'ko-chan," Heero started, "It hurt when you left me and didn't come back. I never allowed myself to love after you left. I threw myself into training and I became the stoical Perfect Soldier, void of emotion."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Minako whispered, as she stepped close to Heero and caught his lips in a breath-taking kiss. She pulled his head down to her and poured all of her feelings and emotions into that kiss.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity, Minako finally stepped back and ended the kiss. The two stared at each other, breathing heavily.  
  
Minako interrupted the silence; "We'd better get going, if we don't want to get caught in the explosion."  
  
Heero silently nodded his head in agreement. Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door. He peaked around the corner to make sure that no one was in the hall or near their escape route. Heero turned to Minako and nodded. He signaled to her and they burst out of the closet.  
  
They sprinted down the hall and their way out was almost in their reach. Minako saw a group of soldiers coming at her from the side, but they were too far away. Minako and Heero were going to make it. Finally, they made it through the door, but they weren't safe yet.  
  
They ran for about 150 meters before they heard an explosion. The force of the bombs going off sent Minako and Heero flying. They hit the ground with incredibly strong impact.  
  
'Hee-chan..." Minako thought before the world turned black.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: Oooo... cliffie. I know it was kind of short, but bear with me... The next few chapters should be longer and I wanted to end it here. I know some of you think that it is going fast, but that's because I have a lot of plot twists in store for you. Mwahahaha... So, you'd better review or else I won't continue this fic and then you'll never know what happens next!  
  
Ja ne,  
~V-babe~ 


End file.
